dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Bern Unit/Bern Unit - Back to Basics
Bern’s eyes opened slowly and he could tell he was looking up at the sky. The image was blurry and the sound was muffled but he would see a few people looking down at him and talking to each other and him. It was unclear what was going on or where he was but as he came to he remembered Luthor and his sister. Bern’s eyes shot open and he erupted in flames “Where is he!?!? I am going to take his head off!!!”. At that point Bern felt hard strike against the back of his knees, a gut shot that doubled him over followed by dozens of spears and arrows where then aimed at his head. A voice came from the mob of what looked like a bunch of women wearing what looked like some kind of sheet and armor combination. The voice became clearer “steady yourself stone skinned one, believe it or not you are not among foes here.” Bern raised his head and saw Wonder Woman, Princess Diana to some, approaching him. Bern slowly rose to his feet, her heard those holding the spears and arrow to him reposition themselves. Wonder Woman held up a hand to them and slowly lowered it, their spears and arrows followed her command. “You suffered a great injury back in Metropolis, fate would shine upon you that one of my Amazonians was undercover at Lex Corp. and was able to bring you to safety.” Bern replayed the scene of him charging at Luthor and the green light flashing. “Yeah, I guess so..”. Wonder Woman explained where he was, an outpost in Themyscira where her army tends to those in aide like himself and gathers supplies and support for the battles ahead. Bern looked at Wonder Woman and asked her “What happened to be back there? Last I remember was charging at Luthor after busting into his building, I saw a green flash and that was all I remember”. Wonder Woman explained that while Bern was a skilled and capable of handling himself in battle, it was not his fighting skills that require the most work. She touched the side of his head and explained “it is your temper, your inability to remained focused in battle…..those like Luthor focus their attacks on this part of our bodies, He wanted to make it so you became reactive, he wanted you to come after him, he knew you would. You must steady your mind, make peace with yourself and then we train”. Bern acknowledged the Princess and looked to her asking “So what do I do? I mean….I can only be myself right?” Wonder Woman turned to the officer next to her who appeared to be some kind of priestess and nodded to her “Let him see”. The priestess motioned Bern over to her and the large flaming pot in front of her “Come here and be still” the woman said to Bern. He looked to Wonder Woman as if to say “This is okay???” and the Princess nodded to him. Bern stood in front to the bowl as directed, knowing that any resistance towards these Amazonians would earn him a world of pain. The priestess said a few words and the flames in the bowl erupted with a force that even shook Bern slightly. He watched the blue flames dance in the bowl and then watched as they lifted away from the bowl and moved towards him. He looked to the side at Wonder Woman, she nodded to him indicating this was supposed to be happening. The flames came down over Bern and the warmth from them radiated throughout his body. It was a different kind of heat than the one he was used to feeling course through his body. As the blue fire settles upon him he could no longer see the Amazonian camp around him, instead, his eyes saw people and places from his past. Voices echoed in the distance of familiar people, the voices were not harsh or mean, rather they were calm and soothing. Bern heard “What’s done is done….we cannot go back to do it all again, those steps you took brought you here to this point in time. You possess great strength and skill combatant but you also possess great anger. You control it, it does not control you. Acting in anger and rage makes us no better than the ones we battle in this world. Decide”. The voice echoed into the distance, the flames dissolved and Bern once again saw the Amazonians. Wonder Woman and the Priestess looked at him, “Are you ready?” spoke the Princess. Bern looked at Wonder Woman “ready for what?” With that the Princess hurled her shield at Bern and he reached out and grabbed it before it could strike him. “I think you are” spoke Wonder Woman. The Amazonian Princess led him to a gate and explained to him “You are entering a gauntlet of sorts, beyond the gates here lies many of my top soldiers, they will not hold back on you, fight as you would anywhere else but do not lose sight of yourself, focus and be aware of your surroundings, but more importantly, do not lose your control, for it is that which will cost you the greatest.” The gates open and Bern entered the hallways. The soldiers came at him with a determination the likes he had not experienced before. Remaining focused he fought back against the soldiers making sure not to kill them but rendering them unable to fight on. The halls seemed to go on and on, the soldiers grew tougher and more relentless. Bern could feel himself growing frustrated but checked himself and kept his composure by reminding himself “I am not one of then” referring to the hordes of villains and criminals out there. Bern arrived at an open room where he was met by a massive Ogre. The brute wasted no time and charged at Bern. The battle waged on and Bern felt the blows of the beast rattle his insides. “C’mon you S.O.B., what else you got for me?” Bern wiped the blood and sweat off of his face and readied his hammer. The ogre charged at Bern but Bern did not meet its rage with rage, Bern watched his opponent, channeled his emotions into his hammer. The hammer head lit up orange and red, the heat from Bern was coursing through the hammer and as the ogre charged at him. Bern swung his hammer at the brute’s head, there was a small explosion at the point of impact and the brute flew back and fell to the ground….he did not get back up. The Amazons gathered in the room and acknowledged to Bern that his test was completed. Bern dropped his hammer in relief and allowed himself to rest a moment. Feeling confident of his abilities to remain in control of himself under times of duress, he headed back to camp to regroup and return back to the battles at hand in Metropolis and the rest of the world. One thing though stuck in the front of his mind, his sister and with that he acknowledged that he has unfinished business with one Lex Luthor. ~To Be Continued~ Category:Blog posts